Toy guns which shoot or launch projectiles have been very popular for many years. These guns have been designed to launch projectiles in a number of ways. A common method of launching has been by the compression of a spring which propels the projectile upon its decompression or release, as, for example, with BB guns and dart guns. These guns however usually do not generate enough force to launch projectiles with great velocity.
Toy guns have also been designed which use compressed air to launch projectiles such as foam darts. These types of guns use a reciprocating air pump to pressurize air within a pressure tank. In use, a single dart is loaded and the pump is typically reciprocated several times with each firing of the gun. Therefore, the gun must be loaded and pumped with each firing as it is not capable of firing several darts in rapid sequence. The rapid firing of a gun may be desired for those playing a mock war or other type of competition.
As children often become bored with the design of conventional guns it is desirous to design guns having an unconventional construction or appearance. However, unconventional guns are often difficult to accurately aim and fire.
Today children who play mock wars often carry several guns at one time in order to fire several shots simultaneously or in rapid succession. This however is difficult as two hands must be used to fire two separate guns and two hands are typically used to pump one gun. Hence, a child must choose to either fire a gun in each hand or pump one gun for firing.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a toy air gun which may be fired without restricting an operator's hands. Also, it is seen that a need remains for a toy air gun of an unconventional design which may be accurately aimed and fired. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.